The Final Cut
is the eight issue of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer Classic series. It was written by Andi Watson and illustrated by Cliff Richards. Synopsis Sunnydale High is abuzz with anticipation about a movie being filmed in town! The whole gang wants to get involved, with the bright lights of Hollywood blinding the more sinister aspects of the filmmaker himself. Is he just an eccentric genius or an ominous, shadowy character? Find out as Buffy and her pals get caught in “The Final Cut”! All the action and adventure of the weekly television show rolled into a monthly comic!“Buffy the Vampire Slayer #8”. Dark Horse Comics. Retrieved April 04, 2018. Summary Buffy is out staking vampires, saying they were a lot cooler in the movies. In a movie editing room, Marty Glass, who works as a cleaner, tells two people working on a movie exactly how he would make his first film. Looking for old film sheets in the same room he “borrowed” a film projector from, Marty finds a film reel titled The Final Cut. Taking it home to watch it, he finds it to be a black-and-white vampire movie. To his surprise, one of the actors in the movie, Fair Quinn, starts talking to him, offering him a chance to become famous. Marty would give Fair five souls, in exchange of getting to direct a movie starring Fair. Meanwhile, Angel has prepared a picnic with Buffy, and the two eat together. He gives her a vial of holy water, in case she might need it. The following day at school, Buffy and Willow are talking about the graveyard picnic, only to be interrupted by Giles calling Buffy for training. Now alone, Marty arrives and asks Willow Rosenberg to write the script of the movie he was going to make, and Cordelia Chase to play the lead role. Both agree. He asks Oz to create the soundtrack as well. In the Sunnydale High library, Willow invites Buffy to a production meeting, saying Marty has decided she could be the fight choreographer. As it turns out, Willow based her screenplay on Buffy’s life as the Slayer. In Marty’s room, Cordelia, Xander, Oz, and Willow has gathered to watch the movie The Final Cut. When the projector is turned on, all present are sucked into the film through the projector screen. At the library, Buffy discovers Fair Quinn was an actor from the 1930s on his way to stardom, until he died under mysterious circumstances. Fair had cut a deal with Hollywood’s most influential director — “the guy downstairs” —, being promised stardom and immortality in exchange for five souls. Being killed by the mob before he could repay his debts, he had his soul locked in his last movie. Inside the movie, the four Scoobies are tied up; Marty tells him the fifth would be there shortly, but Fair kills Marty before Buffy’s arrival. She attempts to burn him with the holy water, but discovers he’s not an actual vampire. She eventually manages beats Fair and the five Scoobies exites the movie, only for Fair to try to follow them out, but Buffy shut off the film projector’s power. Watching the tape burns, the group says farewell to Marty, commenting Fair never paid his debt but “the guy downstairs” will get his pound of flesh. Continuity *Xander and Cordelia, Buffy and Angel, as well as Willow and Oz are all still together in their romantic relationships, to break up respectively in "Lovers Walk", "The Prom", and "Wild at Heart". Appearances Individuals *Angel *Buffy Summers *Rupert Giles *Alexander Harris *Willow Rosenberg *Cordelia Chase *Daniel Osbourne *Marty Glass *Marty’s mother *Fair Quinn Organizations and titles *Scooby Gang *Slayer *Watcher Species *Human *Spirit *Vampire Locations *Hollywood *Sunnydale **Sunnydale Cemetery **Sunnydale High School ***Sunnydale High School library Weapons and objects *Claddagh ring *Fair Quinn's dagger *''The Final Cut'' *Holy water *Stake Death count *Four vampires, staked by Buffy Summers. *Marty Glass, stabbed by Fair Quinn. Behind the scenes Production *The photo cover features a promotional picture taken for ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' season 2, also used in comic issue Slayer, Interrupted, Part Four. *Cliff Richards debuts as illustrator for ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' comics in this issue. He would become the most prolific illustrator in the Buffy the Vampire Slayer Classic series. *Differently from other representations, at this point the comic issues had vampires also able to transform into green creatures with red eyes, pointy ears, a wide mouth, and long teeth. Although, this seems more like an artistic choice, not having direct consequence to the stories. *This story was expanded with eight new pages when published in "Supernatural Defense Kit". They include Buffy fighting more vampires, dining with Angel in a graveyard where he gives her a vial of holy water, discussing said date with Willow, and a longer fight with Fair Quinn in which she uses the holy water Angel gave her. Collections *"Supernatural Defense Kit" *"Omnibus: Volume 3" *"Classic 21: The Final Cut" Pop culture references *In the studio’s walls, there are posters for The Simpsons, Star Wars, and Wings. *In the studio’s walls, it’s written the names of directors Steven Spielberg and Francis Coppola. *Marty’s bedroom also has a poster with fictional character Darth Vader, along with various spaceships from the Star Wars franchise. *A student wears a shirt with the fictional character Tasmanian Devil. *Marty compares Willow with pioneering chemist and physicist Marie Curie. *Cordelia mentions actors Brad Pitt, Keanu Reeves, and George Clooney. Gallery Cover artwork BC-08-00b.jpg|Randy Green main cover S2c11.jpg|Original picture for photocover Classic The Final Cut.jpg|Buffy Classic #21 References nl:The Final Cut Category:Buffy comics Category:Dark Horse Classic